


Rules of the Joker

by March_Madness



Series: Caste [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Hacker Phichit Chulanont, Implied Past Trauma, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/March_Madness/pseuds/March_Madness
Summary: The Joker eliminates another player from the game. With the situation getting out of hand, they call for an Assembly of Kings.._._._.“Are you ready?” Victor asks.Yuuri breathes out. He turns to look at Victor, eyes full of conviction and his posture full of confidence.“As I’ll ever be.”._._._.Following the events of Joker's Game, the other characters are introduced.





	Rules of the Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been busy. College is hell. My thesis is the hellfire. I have been suffering sleepless nights. Nightmares about not having a future. Of being a failure in life.
> 
> Plus, my laptop broke. All my fanfic files got lost. Now, that I got a new laptop, I have been scraping for fic ideas. So, I reviewed "Joker's Game" and thought, "It's been quite a while. I should really write a part 2." and this is it.
> 
> This is practically just more world building. I'm just going with how "Joker's Game" ended, how I think the other members of the Caste would react in the recent happenings concerning the breaking of the rules and I added some things that I think would make sense in this universe. 
> 
> Also, this fic is the quickest fic I have ever written. I wrote it for 3 days, a least, when I was supposedly doing homework.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and like it at the end.

**_There are four ‘Kingdoms’._ **

**_And as ‘Kingdoms’ go, they all have a ‘King’._ **

**The Northern Kingdom of Spades**

The King of Spades, Yakov Feltsman sits in his office, a tablet in hand.

“The Joker ‘eliminated’ another ‘player’.” He says.

“Yeah, I know. The old man kept whining over it during training.” Yuri Plisetsky, the ninth in the deck of Spades, scoffs. “Had to kick him out ‘cause he kept distracting the new recruits.”

“Well, you can’t help it, Yura.” Mila Babicheva, the Tenth, replies.

“Damn well, I can help it. I would have to keep him out of the grounds permanently, for all I care. That’ll keep me from hearing him bitching about Katsudon.” Yuri rants, crossing his arms and leaning back into chair.

“You can’t kick him out for all training sessions. I mean, it is his job to oversee the recruitment process. Also, you should stop slouching. If the Queen Lilia sees you, she’ll tear your ear.” Mila snickers.

“Shut up, Baba! He can’t do his job whining about his husband all the time!!”

“Will the both of you shut up?! The two of you are only making my headache worse.” Yakov reprimands them. Both his charges quiet down, to his immense relief. They wouldn’t stop arguing most days.

He sighs, putting down the letter. “The Jokers have called an Assembly of Kings. I’ll be taking both of you with me along with Lilia. Prepare to depart in a week.” Yakov waves his hand. “You are dismissed.”

Yuri grunted as he stood up and walked out the door without so much as a word. Mila took her time though saying “Bye, King Yakov.” before leaving as well.

**_The four ‘Kingdoms’ have their own dominion in the world._ **

**The Eastern Kingdom of Diamonds**

King of Diamonds, Cao Bin is in his office, reading the e-mail he just received from the Jokers. He looks up when he heard the door open. He sees Guang Hong, the Queen of his deck, enter, carrying a tray of tea and some snacks.

Cao greets him. “Good morning, Guang Hong.”

“Good Morning.” Guang Hong replies, then proceeds to set the tea on the center table.

“So, how was your night with Leo?” Cao asks.

Guang Hong gets flustered, almost spilling the tea he’s pouring. “We didn’t do anything!”

Cao smirks. “Hooo. So, something is going on between you two.”

Guang Hong blushes a furious red and splutters. “There nothing going on!”

“Well, don’t let him here that. He might get hurt.” Cao laughs, further embarrassing Guang Hong.

Guang Hong says nothing back. The blush on his face stayed even as he tries to distract himself by eating the snacks he prepared as he sits on the sofa.

Cao always loved teasing his subordinates, especially Guang Hong. Whenever he mentions his infatuation with their Jack, Leo De La Iglesia, he just gets so flustered. It’s hilarious.

Cao stands and joins Guang Hong for tea. He sits opposite Guang Hong and reaches out for a cup and takes a sip. For a while, both stay silent as they have their mid-morning tea.

“The Jokers have called an Assembly.” Cao suddenly says, breaking the comfortable silence.

Guang Hong looks up. “When? Is it about the rebellion?”

Cao takes a sip of his tea. “Well, it is getting out of hand lately.”

“I see.” Guang Hong sighs.

“We leave in a week. Tell Kenjirou that he’s coming too.”

Guang Hong nods and bringing the cup to his mouth.

“And you should really hook up with Leo already. God knows you’ll whine about missing him during our trip.”

At this, Guang Hong chokes on his tea.

**_The Joker may be the overall ruler, but they don’t get involved with how each ‘King’ rules their dominion._ **

**The Western Kingdom of Hearts**

Jean Jacques Leroy, the King of Hearts, also called ‘JJ’ by his peers and his ‘Queen’, reads the e-mail he received that morning.

“The Jokers have called an Assembly.” He says aloud. “I’m guessing this is about the rumors going around about the rebellion of some of our ‘players’.”

Isabella Yang, his wife and ‘Queen’, drapes herself over his back and reads the e-mail over his shoulder. “You know, you could’ve been the one in charge. The one pulling the strings of this Caste. ‘Players’ wouldn’t have to be ‘eliminated’.”

JJ pauses to look at her and shakes his head. “Well, I would. I could if I wanted to, but it is as you said before I wouldn’t be a ‘King’ if I were.” He turns and proceeds to kiss Isabella. “And you wouldn’t be my ‘Queen’.”

Isabella looks to him in pure adoration. “I love you, my beloved King.”

“I love you too, my beloved Queen.”

**_Only when it is necessary will the Joker appear._ **

**The Southern Kingdom of Clubs**

 “Hey, Ciao Ciao! Yuuri and Victor has called an Assembly! It’s in the week after next week!” Phichit Chulanont, the Ace of Clubs, announces as he bursts into the King’s office.

“I know, Phichit. I’m reading the e-mail they sent now.” replies Celestino Cialdini, the King of Clubs, nicknamed Ciao Ciao by Phichit and some of his wards. “How’d you know so quickly, though? I haven’t even finished reading it.”

Phichit snorted. “You act as if you don’t know me, Ciao Ciao.”

Celestino sighs. He forgot that Phichit is the Ace, meaning he’s very well versed in his trade, which in this case, hacking. “Well, I was planning on announcing this later to the others, but, since you already know, I’m guessing the others have been informed as well?”

“Of course!” Phichit says, smugly. “I’ve even booked our tickets already. We leave in 4 days.”

Celestino raises an eyebrow. “We? Who’s coming with me?”

Phichit hums. “Since Minako is already in Japan, the ones coming would be me, of course, and Chris says he wants to come too. So, I also counted him.”

“Who’s going to be in charge here then?”

“Morooka can handle it.”

Celestino sighs. Phichit can be a handful sometimes. “Alright, we leave in 4 days.”

**_The four ‘Kingdoms’ are the pillars of the Caste._ **

**_If one pillar falls, all will be in ruin._ **

The Assembly of Kings happens in a week.

They’ve already sent out an e-mail for each of the kings. So now, they’re cleaning the venue, which is the unused banquet hall on the second floor of Yutopia Onsen, Yuuri’s childhood home in Hasetsu.

Coming back here, to Hasetsu, has been quite a trip for Yuuri. He hasn’t been in town for years. It’s only been Victor that goes back here for the occasional visit and maintenance of the onsen and the regular Assemblies they always have every three months. He has his reasons for staying away. Though, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss Hasetsu and the onsen, especially. Nothing can ever beat bathing in the hot spring. The heat of the water is just the perfect temperature unlike with bathing in the bathtub, the water gets cold quick.

However, truth be told, if Yuuri can help it, he would never come back here again. Being here again reminds him why he stayed away all these years. It all hurts so much. Memories he’d rather forget and keep them buried forever.

Yuuri has no choice but to come, though.

The Assemblies are normally held for status updates, which is more of Victor’s job as the 1st Joker. Being the 2nd Joker, Yuuri attending these Assemblies is not that necessary. However, with all the rebellion happening recently, and the constant ‘elimination’ of ‘players’, in this Assembly, both Jokers are needed to be present.

**_The Joker keeps the balance._ **

**_To keep the pillars standing._ **

“Yuuri?” Yuuri hears Victor ask.

“Hmm?” Yuuri hums in reply.

“Are you okay?”

They’re currently soaking in the open bath of the Onsen, sitting side by side. Relaxing and resting their muscles after cleaning for the whole day.

Yuuri has damp towel covering his eyes. So, he moves that to the top of his head before turning to look at Victor. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you’ve been quiet for a while now.” Victor says, a little hesitant.

“Oh.”

Yuuri is aware and admits that he had been spacing out quite a few times during the day. He hadn’t been aware that Victor noticed.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” Yuuri says. The water swishing as he takes Victor’s hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

“I promise you, I’m okay.” He says, looking into his husband’s eyes. “It’s just that it’s been so long, you know?”

Victor squeezes Yuuri’s hand.

“I know, solnyshko.” Victor says nothing more after that.

****

The Kings arrived days later. All of them getting separate individual rooms in the inn. The onsen gets rowdy as they all get settled.

 

Finally, the day of the Assembly arrived.

 

Yuuri and Victor are currently standing in the hallway, just outside of the banquet room. Both can hear the commotion happening inside. All the ‘Kings’ and the members they brought with them are inside already, waiting for them to arrive.

Yuuri breathes in deep and he feels Victor take his hand.

“Are you ready?” Victor asks.

Yuuri breathes out. He turns to look at Victor, eyes full of conviction and his posture full of confidence.

“As I’ll ever be.”

**_The Game has only just begun._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit. I was getting lazy and I really wanted to finish this fast so, some of you may or may not notice that I half-assed some parts of this fic, especially the ending.
> 
> But well, I kinda purposely left it open because, this fic serves as a prologue(?), in a sense, for the next one that will probably come in a few years XD. All of my inspiration is pretty drained right now. and I should probably think and plan more about this universe to make it better because even I can't really understand what is happening. I'm just writing with the flow.
> 
> Anyway, I would also appreciate it if you left some kudos and/or a comment. Let me know how you like it, hate it, maybe even give me some world building tips. I'm very open to creative criticism.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


End file.
